1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to methods for connecting at least one man-machine interface for manipulation of at least one data source connected to a video conferencing system within the scope of video conferences as well to arrangements for connecting at least one man-machine interface for manipulation of at least one data source connected to a video conferencing system in the scope of video conferences.
2. Background of the Related Art
During communication with remote conversation partners, transmitting image data, especially video data, in addition to voice data for holding conferences is well-known. To this end, so-called video conference room systems exist that essentially follow the standards H.320, H.323 and/or H.324.
The disadvantage of video conferences based on these standards is that visually displayable data content cannot also be viewed at the same time.
For this purpose, there is an established extension of standard H.239 (also known by the terms “People+Content” and “DualVideo”) that enables slides or other visual content, for example, to be shared with conference participants and viewed at the same time using a second video stream.
Collaboration is still not possible, however, to the same extent as for a conference in which all participants are at the same location.